


the resolute urgency of now

by cherryvanilla



Series: Sweetheart in the Summer [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Andrew clears his throat. “Okay. I’m starting.”“Nothing like a formal commencement to phone sex."(A post-Weekend AU timestamp.)
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Series: Sweetheart in the Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the resolute urgency of now

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Smashing Pumpkins.

“This is a horrible idea.” 

“Lies,” Andrew replies sunnily. “It’s brilliant.” 

“You’re British, you think everything is brilliant.” 

“I’m only half British, which means your stereotype is only half accurate. Also, I absolutely heard the air quotes at the end of that sentence.” 

Jesse’s laughter bubbles out of him. “Good, you were supposed to.” He grins dumbly at his phone that’s lying beside him on the bed, and imagines Andrew is doing the same. 

After a pause, Andrew’s voice comes over the speaker, soft and serious. “We don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Jesse sighs. “It has nothing to do with not wanting to. I--” He swallows hard. “I’m just going to be terrible at it, you know this.” 

“I know you could turn me on by reading the phone book.” Andrew’s voice is rough. Jesse swallows again. 

“That’s because you’re certifiable; we’ve established this.” 

“‘Tis a sad fact.” 

And then Jesse is laughing again. 

“We can try,” Jesse finally says, tentative. 

“I’ll do all the work,” Andrew says, in a rush. “I can just… tell you what I’m doing? What I want to do to you?”

“That’s not very fair,” Jesse huffs. “I need to pull my own weight. Besides, it’s not like I don’t imagine you touching me every night.” He blushes when he hears Andrew’s sharp intake of breath. 

“See? You’re better at this than you think.” 

Jesse snorts. “You’re so easy.” 

“Only for you,” Andrew replies, far too earnest. Jesse blushes again. 

Andrew clears his throat. “Okay. I’m starting.” 

“Nothing like a formal commencement to phone sex.” 

“If you keep making me laugh, this is never going to happen.”

Jesse’s lips twitch but he stays pointedly silent. 

“I’m laying back into my pillows. I’m in my black boxer shorts and nothing else.”

Jesse’s dick twitches. “Well, that’s not conducive to phone sex. You’re already almost naked.” 

Andrew hums. “But you’re not, are you? What are you wearing?” His voice lowers on the last part and it’d be cliche if Jesse didn’t find it so hot.

“Uh, my sweatpants, an NYU t-shirt. My glasses. Socks.” 

Andrew giggles. “Please never change, Jesse.” 

“Don’t worry, that’s pretty much a guarantee at this point.” 

“Good,” replies Andrew, sounding inexplicably happy. 

It’s been six weeks since Andrew got on a plane to L.A. It’s been two weeks since Jesse got back to London after visiting his family for the holiday. Andrew had wanted to meet him in New York, but Jesse had put his foot down. Instead, Andrew had mailed him a mix CD along with a portable CD player, causing much gossip amongst Jesse’s family. Jesse definitely spent the last part of his trip holed up listening to Andrew’s favorite songs. 

“Are your roommates home?” Jesse has suddenly remembered their existence, and what they’re about to do for the first time. 

“They are.” 

Jesse groans. 

“It’s fine!” 

“You’re loud. Not that I’m uh, complaining. But you were definitely -- loud. The times we…” 

“Yes, well, you were driving me crazy.” Andrew’s voice has gone rough again. 

“Yeah, um. Same.” 

“You make the hottest noises, do you know that?” 

“No,” Jesse replies honestly. 

“You do. They’re burned in my brain and I jerk off constantly now. You’ve ruined me.” 

Jesse licks his lips. “That… sounds like a problem. 

Andrew laughs. “It is. In fact, I’m straddling you right now and you can probably feel how much.” 

Jesse’s hips jerk up; he wishes he actually could. 

“I’m kissing you,” Andrew murmurs. “My hands slide up under your shirt, up your sides, under your ribs where you’re ticklish--”

“Rude.”

“--and up to your nipples, lingering there until they’re hard under my touch.”

“You shouldn’t be so good at this,” Jesse grumbles. “I’m the writer.” 

“Sorry,” Andrew replies, not sounding the least bit. “I think you should take your shirt off.” 

“Okay,” Jesse breathes out while it’s already over his head. 

“I’m kissing your chest, licking your left nipple.” 

Jesse closes his eyes, brings his fingers up to it and feels it harden as his fingers shake. 

“I bite down, kiss my way across your chest to the right one.” 

Jesse gasps, flicking at it, imagining Andrew’s tongue. 

“Are you--” Andrew asks; Jesse nods before he remembers Andrew can’t see him. 

“Yeah, I’m… touching my chest.” 

Andrew draws in a breath. “I want to put my mouth all over you.” 

“Yes. Yeah.” Jesse bites his lip. He feels so awkward but he definitely doesn’t want to stop. His dick is straining against his sweats and he reaches down to adjust it. “Fuck.” 

“I’m--” Andrew breaks off on a gasp. “Touching myself over my pants.” 

“I thought you took them off?” 

Andrew laughs. “Underwear. Sorry. British.” 

“Right.” Jesse’s way too hard to follow this conversation. And now he’s thinking about Andrew touching his own cock, and then just about Andrew’s cock in general, and Jesse wants. God, how he wants. 

“I uh. I can’t stop thinking about how you’d feel inside me.” 

“Oh my god, Jesse.” 

Jesse rubs his dick a little harder. “I wish we’d done that.” 

“Me too,” Andrew whispers. “It was very difficult, wanting to know everything about you, while also wanting to never stop touching you.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you-- we can--” 

“Yes.” He rolls toward his bedside table and pulls out the lube from the top drawer. “I’ve got lube and I’m uh, taking off my sweats.” He awkwardly lifts up and shimmies out of them as he says that. 

“Fuck. We should’ve done a video call.”

Jesse kicks his pants off the bed and snorts. “I can barely handle hearing myself, much less looking. No one should have to be subjected to that; I’m like the poster child for abstinence.”

“As someone who’s prick is leaking just at the thought of you fingering yourself, I can patently confirm that is untrue.” 

Jesse stares in the direction of Andrew’s voice. “Touche. I am also, uh, incredibly hard.” 

“Good,” Andrew replies, sincere as ever. “Take your boxers off?” His voice is a low whisper, impossibly hot. Jesse bites his lip so he doesn’t out a pathetic moan. 

“Yes, okay.” 

And then he’s naked, with his stupid socks still on, suddenly wishing he could see Andrew, focus on him. “Maybe we can...try the video thing next time,” Jesse allows. 

“Oh.” He can hear the smile in Andrew’s voice. 

“And I’m naked, by the way.” He doesn’t mention the socks. 

“God,” Andrew moans. “I want to put my mouth all over you.” 

“You’ve already said that,” Jesse deadpans. “But um, I’m not complaining. Please do.” 

Andrew laughs and it sounds strained. “I never said I was original.” Jesse listens to him inhale. “Slick up your fingers for me, baby. Imagine I’m kissing your cock, your thighs, your balls.” 

Jesse can hardly see as he fumbles open the lube, heat building behind his eyes. 

He manages to get it done, though, and then he’s parting his thighs and teasing one finger against his hole. 

“Wanna leave teeth marks all over your inner thighs as I fuck you with my fingers.” Andrew’s breathing is ragged again. 

“Touch yourself,” Jesse gasps as he slides one finger inside himself. “Please.” 

“Oh, I am. Believe me, I’m so fucking close already.” 

“I’ve got-- my finger is…” 

Andrew moans again. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah.”

“You want another?” 

Jesse bites down hard on his lower lip. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Do it, Jess. God, I wish I could touch you, fuck you.” 

Jesse pushes a second finger in, crooking them slightly and gasping when he hits his prostate. “Wish it was you, too.” His hips arch up and he fists his dick with his free hand. 

“I’d make it so good,” Andrew whispers. “Fuck you so deep, as deep as you fucked me.” 

Jesse groans. “ _Andrew_.”

“Fuck yourself on your fingers, Jess. Let me hear how much you want it.” 

Jesse throws his head back, speeds up both the fingers inside him and the ones on his dick. “Want it, want you, Andrew.” 

Andrew gasps, that hot little whimper that Jesse nearly forgot existed. “Jesse. Gonna, oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

Andrew’s moans wash over him, filling up the air and lingering on his skin, making Jesse shiver. Jesse’s own orgasm is more than a little influenced by them. He cries out, hips rising off the bed, his knees bent and his muscles tensing as they climax almost simultaneously. Until Andrew, Jesse didn’t know that happened in real life. 

“Fucking hell.” Jesse’s chest heaves, his hand covered in his own come, fingers still halfway inside himself. 

“I think I’m dead,” Andrew voices weakly. “We… are absolutely doing that as much as possible.” 

Jesse’s heart thumps in his chest. Sometimes it was easy to forget that this is actually happening to him. That he has a boyfriend, an ocean away, who thinks about him. Who sends him good morning text messages and mix CDs. That this is ongoing, with no end in sight, and how utterly terrifying and amazing that notion is. 

“I suppose I could suffer the initial awkwardness for more orgasms of that nature.” Jesse’s smiling helplessly and it widens as Andrew laughs. 

“Glad to hear it. Wasn’t too bad? The awkwardness, I mean.” 

Jesse’s heart clenches. “No. You made me feel… comfortable.” 

_You always do_. 

“Brilliant.” 

They talk about nothing in particular as they clean up. It’s a Saturday, still only afternoon for Andrew but night for Jesse. Phone calls during the week are few and far between given Jesse’s schedule. 

Andrew chatters on about his most recent audition and his waiter job. Jesse talks about today’s casting call. 

“So. Hanukkah,” Andrew says. “I was thinking I could meet you in New York City.”

“You-- yeah?” 

“Yeah. You wouldn’t let me for Rosh Hashanah. Which I get, but I want to see you, Jesse. Plus, that’s what credit cards are for. We can stay at a hotel; I can come after you see your family.” 

Jesse really doesn’t want Andrew spending money on him, especially when he’s looking for work. But he can’t discourage this. It’s also a little scary how much he wants Andrew to meet his family. It’s probably too soon for that, yet the thought still forms. 

“Okay. Only if I can pay for the hotel, since you’re buying a plane ticket.” 

“So are you,” Andrew points out; he sounds stupidly happy already. 

“Yeah, but I was doing that anyway.”

Andrew laughs. “You drive a hard bargain, Jess. Okay, it’s a deal.” 

Jesse exhales slowly. “Okay.” 

“Like, six weeks, then?” whispers Andrew. 

“Yeah. Around that.” 

“I can’t fucking wait.” Andrew’s grin is incredibly loud. 

Jesse’s face hurts as he tries to match his own smile to the image in his head. 

“Neither can I.” 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> The [mix](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/147dT6vrpO8ecIzKrXD54m?si=fTsRJ_oIQoi91TOilsgTvQ) Andrew sent Jesse. 
> 
> Please feel free to suggest other timestamps in this verse. I can't seem to stay away <3


End file.
